Phantom of the Opera: Return
by galieaplanet
Summary: It's been five years and still the phantom, Erik, awaits for Christine's arrival. A young girl named Jesse is under the phantom's protection to keep him company until then. Soon Erik has a plan to lure Chistine back with the help of the child he trusts..


**.::Phantom of the Opera: Return::.**

**Part I**

Midnight, the full moon had cast itself into the skies, the wind continued to blow slowly in a dark motion.

There, stood the opera house, of where the legend of the phantom had first began.

Still unknown of his whereabouts, no one bothered to take a second search into the dark underground.

Not even Christine who continued to sing in the opera house. She never forgotten the phantom and never will.

Five years have passed since then and now that everything felt safe again, the time for departion was now, not for very long though...

"Raoul, you sure you're going to be okay?" Christine asked, sitting in her dressing room quietly.

Raoul sighed, "I'll be alright. Quiestion is, will you be alright while I'm gone?" He asked putting a hand on the chair next to him. Christine smoothed out her long curly hair, "Yes, how long will you be gone anyway?" She asked.

"Eight months and only that, but I promise, I'll return as soon as I can." He promised, cupping her hands within his. Christine slowly stood up to her feet and made a sadden look to him. Her eyes tearing up as she embraced him gently, "Promise. You promised we'll soon be married, but, I'll wait for you. Don't worry." Christine whispered as she began a silent sob.

Watching slowly as Raoul left into the carrage, Christine headed back into the opera house with Meg and Madame Giry. All three disappeared into their rooms for a break before the rehearsels begin.

Once again Christine would stare out the window and watch as the rain fell from the skies.

_I wonder what.. will become of me now.._

Christine thought as her eyes began to grow heavy from exhaustion.

Down below the room where Christine napped, there, sat the lonely and heartbroken phantom who longed to hear Christine's voice once again. For he had not heard her soft singing voice for so long, it made everything feel so unloved...

Then there was a young twelve year old who had chosen to live with the phantom to calm his loneliness. Though she was not important to him, just a young servant girl named Jesse but true name was Ristuka...

Jesse was a very well trained young girl who had met up with the phantom when he was in disguise. She vowed to him she would stay by his side, after her loss of her older brother, and keep him from being lonely. The phantom was much thought to be an older brother to her, but to him she was just a girl serving him, and they didn't carry much relationship with one another. She would eat alone with the phantom at work. Jesse didn't dare to bother him ever, she also loved to listen to him speak of his past through voice and melody.

She heard of the story between him and Christine and that man Raoul who was the most to despise in the story Jesse heard. She despised Raoul even if she didn't know him.

Carrying on, the phantom sat at his desk.

Then came Jesse in the outfit, which was handed to her by the phantom, that was a maid outfit. But no offense found in the outfit she was given.

"Lord phantom..?" Jesse called softly in her gentle and sweet voice, she kept her heels tight together and rocked.

The phantom did not answer, his back facing her, she blinked in suprise to the no response.

"With permisson," Jesse bowed quickly, "May I go out to keep watch for you?" She asked, always remembering to keep watch out for anything wrong in the opera house. The two kept a very sharp schedule on things as well.

"_Yes_." The phantom answered in his dark tone.

Jesse took a deep breathe and wobbled out of the room, down the darkened cave hallways and up to the enterance. There she used the switch to open the iron gates, quickly she took her pocket knife and turned away from the switch, but before leaving the phantom grabbed her shoulders. Jesse shut her eyes slowly.

"_Be careful._" He whispered into her ear, Jesse sighed weakly and continued her way out.

The phantom watched as she left on the boat alone. He closed the gates and continued on watching the young girl leave.

Christine awoke startled, she turned to the side, realizing she passed out without anyone knowing. She turned to look out the window, it was still early, she got dressed into her long white dress that was needed for the rehearsle.

"Christine?" Called a familiar voice behind the door which startled Christine.

It was Meg, "The rehearsles are starting so we need you now." She called with excitement.

"I'm coming!" She called as she hurried out the door quickly.

Jesse watched behind the mirror, she flipped back her black bangs that hung over her right eye and sighed, "That must be Christine Daae.. She's beautiful.." Jesse mumbled as she turned away from the mirror and left down the secret passage way.


End file.
